Gayning Knowledge
by Zevviac and Zevvy
Summary: Yay! I'm the first person to write this pairing. One-shot. Takes place in Harry's sixth year. Can't give you a descriptive summary wo giving way things. Warning: Yaoi, rating to be on the safe side.


Gayning Knowledge  
  
Twintwo: That damned plot bunny is back again!! DAMMIT I THOUGHT I KEELLED THE LITTLE FUCKER!!!!  
  
Twinone: You did. Only it's reincarnated again. Don't worry. This is HOPEFULLY a one-shot. NOw to figure out how to start it.  
  
Twintwo: Only in your mind would it reincarnate. Evil little twirp, the bunny, not you.  
  
Twinone: Sure, I believe you.  
  
Disclaimer: Be very afraid if we EVER own Harry Potter and it's characters. Harry's TRUE father would be Severus, Sirius his lover and Voldemort his grandfather. Lucious would also run around like a headless chicken in a PINK strippers uniform. Also Draco would be a he/she specie. (our best disclaimer yet)  
  
Begin  
  
" Dammit. A werewolf is most vulnerable to a...augh! No matter how hard I try, I can't remember! Where did that book go?!" Percy said growling. He was trying to gain knowledge about werewolves for sometime now. Dumbledore had asked Percy and Remus to come back to Hogwarts and be the D.A.D.A teachers for Harry's sixth year. It was two weeks before school would start. Percy was up late one night in the library, no idea where the other teachers were. He turned around just about jumped out of his skin.  
  
" Did you know that all werewolves were gay?" Remus said holding the book that Percy was looking for in question.  
  
" Uh. Professor. Aren't YOU a werewolf?" Percy said feeling...what was he feeling anyway?! He wasn't afraid. Lord knows it was in the waning moon and it would be some time before Remus would transform. He only felt...out of place. He always had. He couldn't seem to fit in ANYwhere. Not with Harry and his friends. Slytherans were out of the question.  
  
" You don't have to call me Professor Percy. You are, after all, one yourself now." Remus said half smiling. Percy didn't fit in with his family, he was to...wise. Not with Ravenclaw, he wasn't so...philisophical. Hopefully he would fit in more with the teachers. Well...most of them anyways.  
  
" Sorry...Remus. Bad habit I guess?" Percy said nervously. The last thing he wanted to do was to offend his fellow werewolf. He would, after all, be working with him. Having Remus hate him wasn't a great idea.  
  
" What? Questing for knowledge? Nothing to be ashamed off. You are, in a way, only doing your job. And it certainly makes me feel better in a way. Because if I get lose, I know someone well know how to ward me off." Remus came back to DADA so long as someone would be his 'caretaker' meaning someone would control him if he got lose as a werewolf. Percy jumped on the job after feeling guilty for making quick assumption and jumping to false conclusions about Harry in the fifth year based on unstable rumors floating in the magical community. A reason WHY he didn't fit in with the ministry.  
  
" How-how'd you know?" Percy was used to having someone who could second guess him. Yet it was quite renewing.  
  
" Hm? Oh no. You misunderstand. I didn't. I came here looking for knowledge, just as you. I was just hoping to amaze you with some fact or other. Did it work?" Remus said setting down his lamp on a shelf, the table was a mess with parchment, inkwells, quills, books, letter and two other lamps, hardly in room for a third lamp. Percy didn't fit in with Hufflepuffs because he didn't seem to hold the same views as them. Gryffindors because he didn't seem to have the humor or spunk as most gryffindors had.  
  
" I guess. Now if you could tell me WHY that is, then i'll be fully amazed."  
  
" It isn't any fantastic reason. Just very simple and quite obvious. Like a riddle. It makes sense AFTER you learn the answer, you wonder why you haven't thought of it in the first place. You see, werewolves aren't gay their entire lives, simply their view of sexual preference changes, assuming it wasn't like that before, because they don't want the genes to be passed down to a younger generation and put them through what they've been through."  
  
" Oh. You're right. It is like a riddle. So what did you come looking for Pro-er-Remus?"  
  
" Hm? Oh. I can't remember. I wonder if it's old age. Hm. Well, is there something I could help you with, Percy? First hand knowledge is very useful."  
  
" I doubt it. But. What is a werewolf most vulnerable to Remus?"  
  
" When alone, extreme cold is a werewolf's enemy. It makes traveling difficult and retaining heat difficult, because the joints become stiff and the fur isn't as thick as normal wolves fur is. Plus, often a werewolf doesn't eat much. Not sure why on that one myself."  
  
" Possibly because they're reminded daily of living beings they might have killed at the sight of meat? I don't think I need to know what a pack of werewolves is most vulnerable at the moment seeing as there's only one I need to worry about now. No offense or anything."  
  
" None taken. And you're right. Maybe it is the sight of meat. Of course this might be subconcious too. I eat meat from time to time. Not a whole lot. But from time to time. Well if you don't mind, I'll retire. It appears i'm more tired then I thought. You should too. Don't want you getting sick and Madame Promfrey on my case for it now do we? Just leave this stuff here, the elve's will take care of it. I know. I've done it before." Percy nodded in agreement. Remus smiled, they said there respective goodnights. Percy stayed long enough to get a little thinking in. It appears he fit in with the werewolves, generally speaking, he's only met one. That he knows of anyway. At last, someone he felt quite comfortable with. But there is the fact that he is gay. Oh well. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Percy blew a lamp out, grabbed the other one along with the letters, and departed to his quarters opposite Remus's and Professor Flitwick rooms.  
  
Months past. Remus and Percy planned class schedules, performed it, and graded it. At they same time they exchanged knowledge, beliefs, worries, stories and dreams over tea. Harry had been quite happy to have Remus back in school for DADA and forgave Percy fairly easily. Ron and Hermonie still had yet to fully forgive him, but he was slowly getting there. It was now winter vacation and, like summer vacation. Percy found himself back in the library, this time looking up potions for temperarily distracting a werewolf, making capturing it easier. Growling, he got a dejavu feeling as he couldn't find a book.  
  
" Did you know that a werewolf rarily finds a mate with another werewolf?" Percy laughed. Dejavu was a very weird feeling. The two gentlemen exchanged knowledge and argued a little like two best friends over which band singer was cuter, nothing that was taken THAT seriously.  
  
" Remus, is there any...reason you're staring at me?" Percy said feeling a little uneasy at the wolf's lustfull gaze.  
  
" Hm? Oh yes, but first. Tell me Percy. I could never figure this out. What is your preference in the sex's. I know you've had a girlfriend, but then again i've seen you eye a few men. Which do you prefer or do you not really bother about the gender?" Remus asked quite seriously throwing Percy off guard. He always assumed the other could read him like an open book.  
  
" Uh. No, I don't think I really have a preference. Why do you ask?"  
  
" Good." Remus said claiming Percy's lips with his own. Remus pulled back and then quickly bit down on Percy's neck.   
  
" Ow. What was that for?!" Percy asked upset then worried.  
  
" Don't worry, you won't turn. I just claimed you is all. You are now my official keeper. Or vice versa. Whatever. Well. Good night Mr. Weasley." Remus said leaving a...stunned Percy wouldn't begin to cover his shock.  
  
" Official keeper? Why didn't you just say mate?"  
  
End  
  
Twinone: I'm tired. Review me, damn me, flame me whatever. Just tell me what you thought. Well, night all. 


End file.
